They
by Hellsy18
Summary: Season 3 of misfits how it all might start out.
1. Chapter 1

They were lying absently on the bed, staring at each other, as if any second now and the other would disappear. It had become their hobby just being together. It was unnecessary to talk or to think of what was going to happen to them. They just wanted to get enough of the feeling; this intense need for the other to be close, for their skin to touch. To feel invaded by the other. To dissolve in each other.

He was stroking her hair, breathing her in, staring into her eyes as she imprinted his touch on her skin. She felt so relived, so stupidly happy to be able to touch someone; for someone to touch her. It's been such a long time since she felt warm skin on hers, and compared to Simons touch every other felt insignificant like no one actually ever touch her except for him.

It's been a week since they got their powers back. Christmas had past and new years was a day away. They were going to celebrate it together in their flat. He got her a necklace for Christmas. A thin delicate chain with a locket and inside of the locket was their picture, and on the back engraved into to the gold was "I'm with you, forever." Her gift in comparison felt insignificant and she wanted to throw it away before he saw. But he snatched it of her as she was trying to hide it behind her back.

"It's stupid yeah, just through it away" she tried to get back the badly wrapped present, much to Simons amusement.

"Simon" she shouted frustrated

He caught her arm in his and drew her close so their faces were inches away, stroking her cheek; a gesture which became a ritual. His face was now serious and eyes piercing.

"I would love anything you gave me, you loving me is already more than enough"

She wanted to cry in these moments, she always hated that he was grateful for her love, like loving him was something impossible. She wanted to tell him to shut up, to never say that, that it's her who should be thankful that he loves her. That he saved her. That she was so important to him. But she just kissed him long and slow, stretching the feeling, stretching their love and hoping it would last forever. Then she turned around and sat on the bed not wanting to watch him open the stupid thing. He just stood there watching her with a smile on his face. She felt uncomfortable now playing with the sleeves of her jumper.

"Open it then" she urged, looking anywhere but at him.

He unwrapped the present smirking at her like it was amusing to see her so worried about nothing.

It was a USB stick and a card he looked at her confused.

"I made you a playlist" she said "there's about 200 songs on it I thought you would like"

"It's stupid I know you don't have to listen to them"

"Why would I not listen to them" He sat next to her hugging her to him.

"It's a nice present. Thank you" he placed his chin on her shoulder, tickling her neck with his breath.

She sighted and smiled lightly and played with his hands. She still found it hard to understand why she felt all these thing for Simon, they were so different. Maybe it's because no one ever wanted her like he did, or respect her like he did , or cared or treated her like his equal; like they were too pieces of a whole. He always forgave her, even when she wouldn't forgive herself. And he believed her no questions asked. And she didn't understand how she could deserve him.

And now as they were lying in bed she still didn't understand.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, he just looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry for making you give up your power, I'm sorry for lying to you." He broke the eye contact swallowing hard as his face became cold, and he was lost in thought. She felt shit for bringing it up again when she promised him she won't, but in their perfect little bubble this was eating her up. She couldn't stand him being so understanding, she would rather him shout and get angry or even hit her, or tell her it's over, anything which will make the guilt go away. She was tired of hearing the same reply from him

"It's ok; I know that you just wanted us to be normal"

And this was her queue to say yeah but your power was a part of you and I would understand if there was a part of you that would hate me but she restrained herself not wanting to repeat the same conversational loop. She just skipped to the end trying to redeem herself with sex. She just kissed him pulled him close on top of her and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. And he didn't need another invitation he just loved her and tried to prove to her that it was ok and that he forgives her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Overly emotional drabble. I watched the new Misfit's trailer today and there is one line Alisha uses that got to me and I just became a sobbing mess, hopefully you can guess what line it is. So that combined with Damien Rice's – Delicate has inspired me to write this. Don't hate it too much, and I'm well aware of how melodramatic I made it sound but enjoy! _

_Ps. For best affect read while listening to Damien Rice's – Delicate_

He came in from another practice. It was a ritual now, it was on borderline obsessive his urge to become him; his future self. He was haunted with the idea of being good enough, being like him. The man she thought she loved most in the world, the man he was trying to become, she despised him now, because he was taking away this present Simon. And with each day, with each second, with each practice he was slipping away further and further until that one day when he would leave her again, but this time to never return.

She hated thinking about the future because it was empty and cold and pointless. She tried reasoning with him. She tried convincing him that he didn't have to become him; he didn't have to go back. And she didn't care how it would affect the future; she just wanted him with her always. Forever. And thought she would never say it out loud or admit it to herself but deep down she already decided she wanted him forever. Stupid, naive as it was it felt right.

The arguments they had over this were countless. She would scream and cry and he was always calm. And only his eyes expressed the sorrow he felt about what he considered inevitable. She would hit him half-heartedly trying to snap him out of this trance she thought he was in. He would hold her fists and look away not wanting to see her stained face and broken eyes. But she would fight and try to break his grip and when he just couldn't take it anymore and wanted to leave, put some space between them, she would hold on as if her life depended on it.

And the anger is gone and all that's left is the pain and the shallow tears as she absorbs him in, all of him. Cherishing any moment spent together. And he, he can't take it much longer he needs to kiss her. So he does; passionately and lovingly with every bit of himself. And then they are lost in each other in the feeling that just never lasts long enough.

And now he came back again, from another practice just how he always does. Strong yet unsure and just that step away from his future. The black suit stretched over his lean body, that sick reminder of what was or what is to come. He takes of the mask and smiles that unsure smile telling her he is still here with her. And she sits on the bed arms wrapped around her legs tight. She has been sitting there like that since he left, waiting for him to come back.

"Hi" barely a whisper, and a slight smile.

"Hi" he sits next to her drinking her in.

He strokes her hair and then shoulder and then her lower back.

"Why are you still up." His voice is still unsure and timid.

"I was waiting for you" but so is hers.

She rests her head on her knees watching him smile just like he used to. He places the mask next to him on the bed turning slightly so he is facing her. A silent chuckle escapes his lips caused by her playful grin. They sit there in silence staring at each other. And then she yawns breaking the moment as his face grows more aware, his eyes shine with slight guilt.

"It's late you should get some sleep, I'm going to go take a shower"

He gets up grabbing his mask simultaneously.

"Wait" almost a plea, her voice sounds scared for some reason and she can't understand why.

"Stay"

He sits back. Even though he knows she is tiered his not strong enough to resist anything she says at this point. She looks so weak; she only ever looked weak with him. He knows he makes her vulnerable but it's complicated, he can't solve this riddle. He can't make her happy, not in a long run.

"We should do something tomorrow. When I come back from work we could go see a movie or something" she asks enthusiastically.

"I have to go training"

And there it is the catalyst that will make these moments unbearable again. And he didn't want to say it but it's encrypted in him now like a disease and he can't resist it.

"You could miss a day" that weak attempt again, that plea that he hears but can't except.

"You know I can't" he looks away he doesn't want to look at her. His fingers are pulling at his roots trying to rid him of the pain of knowing how much he is hurting her.

"Yes you can, you don't have to be him" she stands up breathing hard shaking, hoping for something that is hopeless.

"Alisha please" he tries to hold her, to make her understand.

He holds her face in his palm looking into her eyes into her soul begging for redemption for understanding. Sometimes he thinks it would be easier to end all of this, to spare her the agony he puts her through again and again. He should let her go because he is just staling the inevitable, hurting both of them in the process. But even though he knows he is doing the right thing, he is selfish he needs her and he can't do it without her, so he holds on.

She sits him back down on the bed, composing herself, composing her thoughts.

"Don't you understand if you become him you're gonna leave me. You're gonna travel back in time and you're gonna die"

A bucket of cold water over his head, but he is used to it now he takes it in as if it's a hot shower.

"It has to be this way"

But does it, does it have to be this way. There are too many implications, too much to lose if he doesn't go through with this.

And all she could do is cry her heart out with burning tears that have been eating at her face from the first day that she kissed him.

"Why, why does it have to be this way" a stupid rhetorical question.

He hugs her kissing her neck.

"We have had this…" it's like a lump in his thought there is no name to describe what they are putting each other through

"This …Conversation a million times"

"Well let's try a million and one" she is still hoping.

"I can't, do you think this is easy for me do you think I want to leave you. I can't bare the thought of losing you. But I won't let you die, I won't let everyone die"

And there is nothing to say so they stand there hugging in silence waiting, waiting for the inevitable.


End file.
